Little Collisions
by Pav
Summary: CHAPTER 9 UP! Little collisions can make a big impact, especially when a certain stubborn red-haired lawyer and equally frustrating doctor tend to do the colliding. AU (alternate universe), KxK pairing
1. The Big Collision

Title: Little Collisions

Author: Pav

E-Mail: littlequirks@yahoo.com

Rating: PG-13, later chapters will be bumped up to R

Category: Romance, Story

Summary: little collisions can make a big impact, especially when a certain stubborn red-haired lawyer and equally frustrating doctor tend to do the colliding. AU (alternate universe), KxK pairing

Feedback: Read and review, or drop me a line at littlequirks@yahoo.com 

Author Notes: are available to harass you at the end of this chapter ;)

Little Collisions - Chapter 1

"Damn it, damn it…" Kenshin Himura groaned aloud, staring at his watch in disbelief. Five minutes off schedule already, and it was still a good ten minute walk to the horribly staid brown brick building that housed the equally staid, salt of the earth (or New York City, at least), law firm that was Bigsly & Wiggins. Furiously quickening his already long stride, he rounded the corner of the street, eyes so determinedly fixed on his watch that the impending collision seemed inevitable.

*BAM*

Kenshin's new leather briefcase, lovingly bought with the earnings from his first big successful case, flew open, spilling contents everywhere. Kenshin himself landed on the hard ground, tangled with whomever it was who crashed into him.

Looking down, his annoyed gaze met the consternated one of a seemingly young girl. The apologies and fear spilling from her expressive eyes did nothing to soften the aggravation that was brewing within Kenshin. He quickly untangled himself from her with a few choice oaths, and proceeded to collect his scattered papers, which were now mixed with what looked like papers filled with medical jargon. A few more oaths followed.

The girl quickly recovered from her fall, and jumped up with apologies ready on her tongue. They were quickly put out though when the red-haired man in front of her shot her a potent glare.

_'Must he be so prickly about this? It's not as if he's the only one who's being inconvenienced by my clumsiness…' Kaoru Kamiya was feeling her own volatile sense of annoyance start to bubble. She tucked her tongue in cheek, and hastily began to retrieve her scattered notes. Picking a few of the man's papers from her own, she silently handed them to him, and was rewarded with yet another glare._

_'Mou, he's really being nasty about this." Kaoru thought to herself, and only when he snatched the papers from her, did her temper finally break to the surface. "Look, I'm sorry about this whole mess, but-" just as she was about to ream into him, he interrupted with his own temper._

"Look, little girl. It's bad enough you're going around running into people, but you could at least be a little less sluggish with helping me clean up this mess you created." He gave his watch yet another glance, and his temper was fueled by panic. Hiko was going to kill him…

Kaoru slowly expelled the breath she had been holding in during his short diatribe, and her blue eyes flashed. "No, you look, Mister," she started with saccharine sweetness, "it's bad enough this world has you for an idiot to not look where he's going, but you could be a little less ass-like towards someone who's helping you to clean up the mess *you* created."

Kenshin was taken aback from the sassy response from the girl facing him with fire in her eyes, but the surprise was quickly extinguished by an angry glint in his eyes. "Why you little twit…"

"Twit? Look, you orangutan's flea, go annoy someone else."

"Only if you, little girl, go away and klutz into someone else."

She was seeing red now. "Little girl? Oi, baka…" she cut herself off as she saw the surprised look flit across his face, only to be replaced by an amused smile languorously spreading across his chiseled features. She realized what she had said, and cursed herself for her tendency to revert back into Japanese whenever she was stressed…or annoyed…or flustered…or…

Her eyes widened as the infuriating man standing in front of her *swaggered* up to her, closing the distance between them so only the wind could pass through the space between their bodies. Dipping his head down, he whispered something in her ear, his breath playfully tickling the nape of her neck.

It took a minute for her brain to clear from the anger she was feeling, no doubt this new sensation happening to her was just a product of anger, for his whispered words to register.

"Onnanoko-chan"

The surprise wrought on by his usage of Japanese veiled the anger that might have been caused by the meaning of the words. She looked at him curiously, only to have him toss her an arrogant smile and walk off into the New York city crowd.

Kaoru shook her head and bent down to retrieve the last of her papers, and noticed a business card peeking out from between some of her papers. She plucked it out from her notes, and scanned it quickly. She now not only had a name to put to the violet eyed, red-haired mule of a man, but a profession as well.

_'A lawyer eh, baka indeed.' _

~*~*~*~

Author's Notes: All righty, truth be told, I'm not new to the fic world, but I am new to the Rurouni Kenshin fic. I actually do have a few more chapters of this story hammered out, and am hoping for some feedback to feed the muse. At any rate, hope you enjoy =)

"Onnanoko" = "girl" with an implication of "little girl." Stick the "chan" to it, and you're adding insult to injury in the case of this story

- Pav


	2. Another Round?

Disclaimer: Not mine. A/N: Wow, reviews after one chapter? Why didn't I discover fanfiction.net earlier? I don't want to clutter up your space here, so individual thanks and comments to reviewers are at the end of the story =P Now on with the show, folks. Oh, and…as much as I usually can't tolerate uber OOCness, it's okay in AU fics in my opinion, but I hope the characters (especially Kenshin *frustrated groan*) don't make anyone enraged and liable to go shoot squirrels or something ;) 

**Question for the readers: is the paragraph spacing working out all right for you guys? Or would it be better if I reduced it to a one line gap between the paragraphs as opposed to two?**

Little Collisions - Chapter 2 

_'Just a moment, that's all I need' thought a very tired Kaoru Kamiya, M.D. The clinic had been busy all day, and as much as she loved her patients, she was all too happy the clock showed that office hours were over. The mountain of paperwork and charts that beckoned to her like bony fingers of death, was another matter._

Luckily for her, the phone chose just right then to ring, giving her an excuse to further put off filling out patients' charts and preparing blood work that needed to be sent to the lab. "Dr. Kamiya's office" she said professionally, into the phone.

"Oi, no 'moshi-moshi' from Jou-chan this time?" a deep and rough man's voice teasingly asked her from the other end of the line. 

Kaoru let out a rich laugh, and felt the stress temporarily melt away at the sound of her brother-in-law's friendly voice. "Iie, not this time, Sano no baka" she replied to his reference of when he called her at work the last time, and her fading habit of reverting to Japanese had decided to pop up for old times sake. "Well, Sano…what's up?"

"Megumi was wondering if her, and I quote, 'too-busy-playing-doctor-excuse-of-a-tanuki-sister' would like to join her and her loving husband tonight for a nice homemade dinner." Sano grinned as he caught a cup flying from the kitchen followed by threats of wringing his rooster neck.

Kaoru laughed once more, and replied, "Gomen, I'm afraid I have to refuse my adorable sister and her equally adorable tori-atama of a husband. I still have a lot of work to finish up here before I begin my rounds at the hospital." She groaned inwardly, wishing she could trade hospital rounds for a good cooked meal by her sister Megumi. Damn if the woman hadn't gotten all of the culinary genes. 

She finished up her call with Sano, and her mood felt light enough to attack her paperwork without too much grumbling. She thought of her sister and brother-in-law with much affection, for they were siblings as well as parents to her. She owed her happiness and current prosperity to them. When she had been a young girl in Japan, her parents had gotten into a fatal and tragic accident, leaving young Kaoru in need of a guardian. Her sister Megumi, who was finishing surgeon training in the States, came back home immediately after news of the accident reached her. The sisters were lucky, as their loving parents had taken care of any details that would set their children comfortably off for a while in case anything happened to them. Megumi decided to take her little sister back to the US with her, since a famous Dr. Genzai had offered Megumi the chance to follow in his footsteps.

Well, fifteen years later, and here Kaoru was. She had long ago decided to practice medicine as well, so she could "make everyone better" as she had once solemnly told her older sister a long time ago. Well, Kaoru followed through on her ambitions, and worked hard to land where she was now, with a budding and promising medical practice in New York City. 

If only paperwork wasn't in the job description.

About two hours later, Kaoru stood up from her office chair and stretched hugely. _'There, paperwork and everything all done. Now to just tie everything up at the hospital, and that self-promised bubble bath is mine.'_

With merry thoughts of steaming water and scented bubbles dancing in her head, Kaoru dashed out of the clinic, ready to head out to the hospital.

*BAM*

Instead of the cold winter air greeting air, she met with a lean but formidable wall of man and black overcoat. The impact caused her and the "wall" to stumble backwards and finally fall to the luckily carpeted floor. Papers swirled around them before settling into a jumbled mess, and Kaoru looked up into a pair of annoyed amethyst eyes. 

Familiar, amethyst eyes.

~*~*~*~

A/N continued: Hmm, now how many people have *those* certain violet eyes? This chapter wasn't too big on the KxK Interaction, but ya gotta set up a story base, ne? Next chapter will be more…lively =P As for any questions about ages and what not, it'll all be clear as the story goes on…I promise I'm working it all in.

Now, time for thanks and whatnot:

**Kyaa-Kyaff - thanks for the encouragement, it's great motivation to someone as lazy as I =)**

**Gypsy-chan - thank you! **

**Sabrina-star - thanks, and yeah…there will definitely be more "bumping" into ;)**

**Ewunia - glad you liked it**

**Chiki - hehe, I didn't exactly *mean* for him to be an arrogant jerk, but it suits the story. Maybe we'll see his gentler side later on in the story. And yes, he's very dreamy =P**

**Kamimura**** Kaoru - arigotou for the feedback!**

**Icegal - The age thing will unfold soon enough, sorry for making it vague in the beginning. Glad you found the orangutan's flea bit amusing, I was feeling random when I came up with it =)**

**Jason M. Lee - Just the thought of the jargon is making *my* eyes swirly. My mother's a doctor, and I've been to her clinic and the hospital enough times to get some of the lingo down, so let's just hope Kenshin the lawyer doesn't leave me stumped.**

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!

-Pav


	3. Playing Doctor

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author notes at the end of the chapter (because we all know how much you want to read them =P )

Little Collisions - Chapter 3

Silently cursing the perpetually loose latch on his briefcase, as well as the hasty and mistimed exit by the woman beneath him, Kenshin reigned in his temper and commanded his professionalism to slip back in. Finally looking down, his now placid eyes collided with the clear, and clearly peeved, blue eyes of whomever it was he had toppled over with.

His sharp eyes, keen on detail, quickly assessed the woman as he got to his feet and proffered a hand in assistance. When the hand was refused, he masked his surprise by the aggravation radiating by the lady before him. 'Such rudeness' he mused, as the pair began to collect their respective things. Wondering who she was, he took note of her rather lovely face. She had the most captivating large blue eyes that seemed to betray her every emotion. Her patrician nose was currently turned down at him in annoyance, and her mouth was twisted into the sexiest pout. Black tendrils of hair had escaped from the bun atop her head, and were lazily framing her oval face. He would enjoy working her out of her annoyed state, Kenshin mused to himself.

He started by sending her a lazy yet sensual smile, with good humor apparent in his eyes. "I do apologize, Miss…?" he trailed off the question for a name.

'He doesn't remember me, the arrogant man,' Kaoru realized. She might have chuckled at the situation, if it hadn't been for the events of that day long ago flooding back to her. 'Let's see how far this "twit" can lead him.'

She looked down at her feet for a second, before slowly lifting large eyes to meet his. "Onnanoko," she replied with a coy smile of her own.

Kenshin was pleasantly surprised, "You're Japanese? Well, Miss Girl, I'd say you're all woman." He trailed his gaze down her body, before meeting her eyes again.

'Ooh, quite the ladies' man, ne?' She acknowledged the warm feeling that had washed over her when he had raked his gaze over her, and then gave it no more thought. Kaoru had a task at hand to attend to.

She bent down delicately to pick up Kenshin's briefcase, the same one from all those years ago but now more scarred and worn, and handed it to him, allowing her hands to lightly caress his as the briefcase passed between them. Satisfied with the small flare of awakening in his eyes that the contact of their hands had caused, she allowed her voice to become husky when she asked, "Neee…" she drawled out the word, "may I ask what your business here is? You, after all, must be here on business." 

Business? 'Right, focus Kenshin.' "Ahh, with much regret, I'm here to see Dr. Kamiya."

Kaoru wondered what he could possibly want to see her for, but kept her curiosity in check for a bit longer. "She won't be too happy that you're here after work hours."

"I bet, but I'm here on important business. Hopefully she'll be as agreeable as you," he sent her a winning grin that was meant to melt a woman. If only Kaoru wasn't so amused at the moment.

"I don't know about that." She swayed up to Kenshin so that their bodies were as close as they were all those years ago, when he had whispered that stupid nickname in her ear. "Some women drive a man crazy, don't you agree?" she struggled to keep a laugh from bubbling up while maintaining a husky quality to her voice. 

Kenshin was letting her voice spike his system like good bourbon. He might be ruthless in court, but outside of work, he relaxed enough to enjoy the finer things in life. Kenshin lifted a finger to her lips, "Sometimes being driven crazy isn't such a bad thing."

Gracefully pivoting her step away from Kenshin and towards her office, she turned around to the man behind her, and with the crook of a finger, beckoned him to follow.

Kenshin tore his gaze away from the subtle sway of her hips as she walked, and looked upwards in thanks for the gift that was a sexy woman.

Entering her office, Kaoru flicked on the lights and went to sit behind her desk. Kenshin followed, now getting curious, and took a chair in front of the desk uncertainly when Kaoru motioned for him to sit. "Going to play doctor on me?" he asked jokingly, while his mind puzzled over the situation. 

Gone was the teasing coy mistress, and the doctor was in. She looked at him with an almost bored look in her eyes now. "Mr. Himura-"

"How did you know my name?" His voice was now sharp, and eyes suspicious.

She continued, "Mr. Himura, you once gave me your business card, now let me give you mine." Reaching for one of her cards from the card holder, she handed it to the now thoroughly confused man sitting in front of her. "So, why is a lawyer coming to seek me out?"

An unreadable mask slipped over Kenshin as he glanced over the business card in his hands. When he finally looked back at her, she almost shivered from what she saw. His once bedroom eyes were now hard and unreadable. The eyes of a lawyer, no doubt. His jaw was set, and his hard but handsome features reminded her of a wolf, almost. He tucked her card into his breast pocket, and leaned forward a little, as if bracing himself to start the hunt.

Kaoru didn't want to think she was the hunted.

"Dr. Kamiya," he emphasized her name and title roughly, as if angry with her earlier deception, "now that I know who you are, care to tell me how you know who I am?"

Steeling herself against the hard tone of his voice, Kaoru opened a desk drawer, and took out a yellowing card from the depths of the desk. Wordlessly, she handed it to him. He took it from her, and furrowed his brow as he recognized a piece of his past. Looking up at Kaoru, he studied her face meticulously before giving her a crooked grin. 

"Onnanoko-chan."

~*~*~*~

A/N: Thank you so very much to everyone who was kind enough to read and review the last 2 chapters. Individual thanks are on hiatus for now…damn finals this week. Some people have requested for longer chapters…hopefully this was the last of the "short" chapters. Please read/review if the story so far has captured your fancy, and thanks once again!

- Pav


	4. Dono Promotion

*waves madly* Okay...so I've had this chapter typed out for a looong time, but then came the ever so stressful barrage of finals, plus the weeks of recovery that follow =P That and the compy I had this fic on had no 'net access and a malfunctioning floppy drive, so I couldn't get it out for a while. Er...enough with the excuses, and on with the show! Author notes and thank you's are at the and. Enjoy, and review if it tickles your fancy =)

OH...and, apparently I had the "allow anonymous posting" option OFF...er, so if anyone wanted to comment anonymously...gomen nasai! It's on now.

Disclaimer: Mine? Ha. *watches the sarcasm drip*

Little Collisions by Pav - Chapter 4

"Onnanoko-chan." Kenshin was amused enough by the turn of events to remember that day with fondness now rather than with the heated annoyance he had felt that day. After all, that was the day the firm had promoted him, bringing him one step closer to fulfilling the dream of his own private law firm.

Kaoru, however, was not quite as amused by the ironic situation, as Kenshin seemed to be. "Actually, I think that little moniker you have there is moot," she said pointedly, tapping the little stack of business cards that gave her a little thrill every time she looked the little cards that boasted her name and practice in embossed script.

Kenshin idly traced a finger over her name printed on the card he held, causing Kaoru to notice all to well the masculine strength and appeal his long fingers promised. "Well yes, _Dr. Kamiya_ " again with the emphasis on her name, "I guess you might have grown a bit since you crashed into me all those years ago. Have you learned to keep your balance since then?"

'Temper, Kaoru, temper…' she warned herself, while indignation was struggling to leap out and choke the infuriating and currently smirking man in front of her.  She kept her voice cool but irritated, "Oh yeah, definitely been working on the balance issue as you've probably been slaving away at trying to stifle the jerk attitude that comes so naturally to you. Oh well, I guess that if the world didn't have assholes, we might be cursed with world peace." Kaoru cursed inwardly. Calling someone an asshole, no matter how true the description, was *not* professional. She pushed pride aside, or maybe it was pride that led her to apologize. "I'm sorry, we're both professionals, and I think we should begin to act like professionals. If you can manage it, that is." Damn her temper. That last barb just slipped out without warning. 

Something about this woman pulled at Kenshin's good side, and her insults were taken with amusement when others had incurred his wrath for less. "I assure you, I am fully-" he picked up her hand and placed it in his while speaking, "capable of acting-" he started to draw small patterns on her hand with nimble fingers, "professional." He watched her face with fascination, as different emotions passed her eyes. She was so contrary, going from hot to cold and vice-versa. 

Kaoru was finding it hard to focus on his words, and her own words about professionalism gleefully danced out of her head. Her hand, she needed her hand back. She gently tugged it back, somewhat surprised when Kenshin relinquished it from his possession. He didn't seem like the type to give in so easily. "Pardon, but I have rounds to do at the hospital. What business are you here for, Mr. Himura?"

At the sound of her brisk tone, Kenshin commanded himself to be every bit as businesslike as she was. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a business card of his own, and handed it to her. 

"My my, we went from junior associate at a firm to heading our very own private firm in 10 years, eh? Impressive." She placed the card next to the aging card from all those years ago.

Kenshin watched her with interest, "Ah, before I continue, I must ask why you kept my old business card. A memento of those whom you barrel into?" Kenshin berated himself before he could stop the gentle poke from popping out of his mouth. As much as he enjoyed setting her off, he didn't want to seriously anger her before he could even state his purpose for being there.

Surprisingly, a small smile bloomed on her face as she pleasantly reminisced. "*You* bumped into *me* as I was on my way to take a final exam for med school. I was so mad after our encounter and had excess energy bouncing around since you got me so worked up, that it all got poured into my test. I did great on it, my boyfriend proposed to me, and my sister Megumi came into an insanely successful practice after her mentor retired. This all happened in the same day, so I just wanted to keep all these silly reminders of that day so I can always remember as much about that day as I can.

'Proposed? Is she married, then? Wait…Megumi? Megumi Sagara who took over Genzai's gold mine of a practice? Hmm, they do have different last names, so she might be married. Damn. Oh wait, Sagara is Megumi's married name, her husband is Sanosuke Sagara. So is Kamiya her maiden name? Is-' Kenshin's racing thoughts were cut short by Kaoru none too gently clearing her throat.

"Ahem. What does the Battousai Law Firm, independently owned and headed by Kenshin Himura, want with my clinic?" Kaoru was getting impatient. She had a bubble bath waiting for her, damn it. 

Kenshin opened his briefcase, took out a folder, and handed it to her without a word. Kaoru opened the folder, finding a few photos inside paper clipped to a small stack of forms. Upon looking at the first photo, she gasped, "Is this-"

Kenshin cut her off, "Yes. That is Makoto Shishio. Tell me everything you know about him."

She kept her eyes on the photos, as if they were perversely mesmerizing. The familiar sinster eyes seemed to burn into her mind from the picture. "Makoto Shishio was a long term patient at my sister Megumi's clinic a couple of years ago. I would sporadically intern at her clinic in order to gain more experience from the various types of patients coming in for treatment. Shishio was…quite the character…medically speaking, and otherwise."

Kenshin nodded at her. "By the tone of your voice, I think it's safe to assume you have some inkling that there can be no good coming out of that which involves Shishio." Kaoru could only stare at him mutely as he continued, "Well, I'm sure you know the severity of the burns and injuries inflicted upon Shishio when he was first referred to your sister for treatment. As I understand it, your sister handed him over to you, her medical expertise finding your skills more than adequate to handle Shishio's medical case. Thus, you have intimate knowledge of Shishio's case history, correct?"

Kaoru nodded in affirmation, and was about to ask him a question of her own when her beeper went off. She looked at the number on the screen, instantly recognizing it as that of the hospital's emergency number. Kenshin rose with her as she hurried up to gather her things. "Pardon me, Mr. Himura, but I am needed at the hospital immediately. I'm afraid you'll have to stop by some other time to tell me whatever point you were getting at." 

Kenshin followed her quick pace out of the clinic and into the brisk winter night. As she was about to walk off in the direction of the hospital, he reached out and snagged her hand in a firm grip of his own. As she turned around to face him, he cut off the angry and impatient words ready on her tongue. "I'll drive you to the hospital."

Kaoru didn't like the commanding tone of his voice one bit. "I'm sure your services are more appreciated elsewhere. I'm sure there's some lonely woman out there with maybe even a big wallet to spare." She tugged her hand, only to have it clasped firmly in his grasp. He wasn't letting go this time.

"I'm sure the man whore business is lucrative, but I'm happy with being a lawyer, so thanks. Unless you're that lonely woman, in which case I'll even spare you your wallet." Kenshin arched an eyebrow at her, and started leading her to his car. 

"I can walk, damn it. It's only a 10 minute walk." Why was this man so infuriating?

Opening the passenger side of a very luxurious Lexus, Kenshin replied blandly, "Well, now you'll have 8 minutes saved to help patients, ponder the meaning of life, power nap, and maybe indulge in a sample of what our smoldering affair is going to be like."

Kaoru's spine snapped ramrod straight in indignation. "Excuse me? she sputtered.

He gently nudged her into the passenger seat with serious repentance on his face, "Okay, so I was kidding..."

Kaoru sighed in relief. "Mr. Himu-"

"…about the meaning of life part. That just takes too much effort." 

"Nani?" she sputtered.

He closed the door on her side and got into the car himself, facing herwith a startlingly boyish and lopsided grin on his face. Teasing her was just too much fun.

 Kaoru, on the other hand, was seeing red, and it wasn't just the rakishly long and sexy red hair of his, falling into his amused violet eyes. Nope, she was working herself into a fine bout of temper. 

Kenshin, on a roll from his teasing mood, opened his mouth and decided to stick a foot in it. "Forgive me, Onnanoko-chan-" Mistake. He pushed her over the edge.

She opened her mouth, the insults tumbling out in a torrent of irritation and anger, as she reached over and grabbed the lapels of his coat with strength that surprised him. Just as Kaoru was about to ream into him, Kenshin took the Kaoru's hands which were gripping his coat, and hauled her to him. "Sumimasen, Kaoru-_dono_." he mischievously taunted, and gave her a quick and hard kiss without thinking before none too gently shoving her back into her seat.

Looking at her flushed face and mouth shaped in a surprised "O," Kenshin fought back temptation by turning on the car and putting it into drive. 

The short trip to the hospital was silent.

~*~*~*~

A/N: Whew, am I making headway in the longer chapter bit? Okay, I know a good chunk of people were asking about ages of characters, how long ago was their first meeting, and all that time related shtuff...well, I promise it'll get meshed into the story! I know it's kind of a ridiculous delay for such info as that, but the story shall tell all!

Thanks: GAAAH...I really was planning to do individual thanks to all of those AWESOME people out there who took the time to read and review...thanks guys, you make me smile. Please forgive me when I give you all a collective thank you...the individual responses shall return next chapter! Once again...thanks!

- Pav


	5. and justice for all

Hallo! Hope everyone had a happy New Year's and all. ::busts out with the sparkling grape juice::

Man, that stuff is *good*

Mmkay, here's chapter 5 for you. Read and review if you so wish. Author notes and individual thanks are at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and its characters aren't my brainchildren = /

Little Collisions by Pav - Chapter 5

Kaoru was at a loss when they finally pulled up to the front of the hospital. Never in her 31 years of life had she ever felt so flabbergasted. Even when Megumi had announced she was going on a date with her supposedly despised 'tori-atama,' which was sort of expected when you came down to it, hadn't left Kaoru quite as bewildered as she was now. She debated at light speed whether or not to slap the infuriating man next to her, rage at him for his audacity, or just jump him then and there, whether it be in violence or...something else. Kaoru gave herself a mental shake over that last option, and opted for coolly stepping out of the car with a distant and polite, "thank you for the ride." 

Kenshin watched her walk into the hospital and wondered by the impersonal tone of her voice if he had been a little...hasty in his actions. He preferred her spitting fire at him to the easy dismissal she gave him as if he were a cabbie. Kenshin pulled into the parking lot and pondered over the next form of action. His calm and rational side reasoned that it wouldn't do to antagonize Kaoru further, and that he should see her the next day laden with apologies and her favored professionalism. 

Damn it, he _was _professional, just not when he chose to be otherwise.

The roguish and ahem, more playful, side of Kenshin gleefully conjured images of the doctor wearing a lab coat...nothing _but _a lab coat. The two sides began to beat Kenshin over the head with their respective arguments, and Kenshin stepped out of the car, amused and exasperated with himself. When stuck between a rock and a hard place, compromise was always the best solution.

He strolled down the sidewalk past the hospital and towards a more merchant oriented section of town. Hands in his pockets, Kenshin rehashed the day's interesting turn of events. Never in a million years would Kenshin have woken up this morning and thought, "Hmm, I bet that doctor I have to meet today is gonna be that girl I knocked into ten years ago!" It was a pleasing coincidence, though. He had a picture of her in his mind that popped up from time to time, as everything from that day long ago had been branded in his memory. Kenshin remembered with nostalgia, how furious he had been with who he thought was a young girl that had delayed his trip to work that day. 

Dr. Kaoru Kamiya apparently hadn't been a girl back then, as he had been quick to label her. She had been at the budding at womanhood, and she bloomed nicely, Kenshin mused. Her face was still youthful as it was ten years ago, but it had the definition that age and experience wrought on. And those eyes...the expressive pools of changing hues of blue. Definitely good to showcase her temper with. '_And what a temper,_' Kenshin chuckled.

Stepping into a little store on the corner, Kenshin dropped a bill into the violin case of little boy who was shimmering out melodies from his instrument in front of the store. Kenshin hoped the boy had a place to go home to tonight, as he knew what it was to want for even the basic necessities in life.

Perusing the fresh flowers the florist proudly displayed, Kenshin thought of a little boy long ago, orphaned and destitute on the streets of Japan. The little boy one day was trying to figure out how to acquire his next meal, when he stumbled upon a burly man throwing ragged pieces of furniture out on the street from a rundown building. A woman was alternately arguing and pleading with him, saying that her lease specified a certain amount and time frame for the rent to be paid, and then asking for more time and some compassion for her and her two small kids. How could he raise the rent so and then defy the contract by shortening the time between payments?

Young Kenshin watched with indignation as the woman ultimately lost the battle with her landlord and ended up on the streets with her two small children. Suddenly, he felt a large and strong hand on his shoulder, and soon faced a raven-haired man with a commanding presence.

"I see a battle for justice in your eyes, my boy." Kenshin could only nod mutely, as this fascinating man took his hand and lead him to his destiny.

Hiko had taken Kenshin in, gave him the basic essentials of life, and more with an education in law. Fighting with the law as a weapon, was a most effective tool when combating social injustices, Hiko would often remind Kenshin. Moving to America with the man he loved as a father and feared as a mentor, Kenshin became dedicated to serving the poor and helpless who had been meted out injustice. He started out working for Bigsly & Wiggins, the all too respectable New York firm, and yearned to start a firm of his own, where he could then truly represent the people he wanted to help. The years at Bigsly & Wiggins honed his skills as a lawyer, and with luck, persistence, and an innate skill to use arguments as a sword, Kenshin came a long way from not knowing where his next meal was coming from. He enjoyed the finer things in life now, and despite living the high life, Kenshin never forgot his original ambition. And it was that fateful day he had collided with Kaoru, that the board at Bigsly & Wiggins promoted him to be a member of the board.

With prestige and a substantial pay raise, Kenshin was able to soon open his very own firm. He had a good caseload, as loyal clients from the old firm flocked to him and recommended others to him as well. He helped not only those who could only pay his fees with a small sum, sometimes baked goods, and always gratitude, but his clientele included prominent names of the New York society, as Kenshin's name became well known in legal circles. 

Patting his leather briefcase and love of his life, Kenshin found what he was looking for in the store, and smiled. 

Yes, he had come a long way indeed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru rubbed her eyes wearily, and started to walk to the doors leading out of the hospital. Just when she was almost home free, she heard one of the hospital's senior doctors shout her name from behind. Forcing a pleasant smile on her face, she turned around, hoping to god she wouldn't have to tend to another critical patient. This night had been far from easy.

Dr. Bloom took in Kaoru's haggard countenance with sympathy. Nights like this were rough, and at least he wasn't going to make it rougher. "Hey, don't worry Kamiya. We don't need any more doctors on the shift, so you get to escape for the night. Just wanted to give you this before you left." With that, he pressed a small envelope in her hand and smiled at with comfort in his hazel eyes, "Sleep well, you need it."

Kaoru watched his retreating back with a smile of her own. The hospital staff was like a family. But she was happy she wasn't part of it for the rest of the night, and she pocketed the envelope in her white lab coat before finally exiting the hospital. 

Head down and hands in pockets, Kaoru sighed as she began her trek home. That self-promised bubble bath was going to have to take a raincheck. It had been a taxing evening and a horrible night. All she wanted was to go home, take her shoes off, and-

*BAM*

The impact of the collision caused Kaoru to reel backwards and she would have fallen if it weren't for a hand snaking out to steady her with a firm grip around her waist.

All playful comments about recurring habits died on Kenshin's tongue as Kaoru looked at him with a tired void in her eyes. The lack of the usual animation in her eyes scared him, and Kenshin asked her with great worry in his voice, "What's wrong?"

Kaoru wanted to crumple to the ground right then and there. If the fates were kind enough to not have Dr. Bloom call her on emergency duty, why were they planting this oaf in the way of her and the sandman? Completely bushed, Kaoru could only mutter a "leave me alone" and started to head home. However, Kenshin still had his arm around her waist, and wasn't letting go. 

"I'll walk you home," Kenshin said, gently nudging her along when she would have otherwise resisted.

Kaoru decided that in this case, compliance would get her in bed and off to sleep sooner. She allowed him to walk with her, arm now loosely linked around her waist. Once they got to the steps of Kaoru's apartment building, Kaoru turned to Kenshin, ready to dismiss him with a 'thank you' and get this awful day over with.

Before she could speak, Kenshin silenced her by gently pulling her close and stroking the base of her neck calmly. "What's wrong?" he asked her yet again.

Refusing to be lulled by the soothing feel of his fingers at her neck, Kaoru raised her head to meet the Kenshin's gaze and responded with no heat, "Nothing. Please just let me go inside."

Again alarmed by the lack of fire in her, and concerned for the tired look on her face, Kenshin offered her what his other hand had been holding. A single daffodil, with its sunny yellow color like a bright promise of hope and happiness. "Daijoubu desu ka?" he asked her, softly.

The gesture and words undid her, and Kaoru gave in. "The stream of patients at the hospital were endless today. And...and-" she struggled for composure, and regained her footing admirably, "-and a whole family was rushed to the ER. Accident, their car was hit by a drunk driver. Kids barely survived, but the parents didn't. Oh god, the kids-" she broke off, in her mind the tragedy compounded with her own parents accident. She choked on her words for a second, before humiliation began to cloak her misery. Here was a man she disliked, and here she was about to collapse in front of the man. She felt anger at him for seeing her at a weak moment rise, and it flushed her pale cheeks and shot life back into her eyes. But she felt the daffodil he gave her clutched in her hand, and spoke softly, "Kenshin-"

Kenshin had been relieved to see the spark back in her eyes as he watched the emotions flit across her face after she had broken off her sad story. All thoughts of comforting her and trying to ease the pain away were washed away by the pleasure of hearing her speak his name. "I was wondering when the onna no ko would call me by name."

Aggravation speared through Kaoru. '_Stupid me, thinking for a moment that this idiot was someone I could talk to in a civilized manner._' She balled her fists and willed them to remain at her sides, "Here I'm wondering when the buffoon will return the favor."

Kenshin gave her a look of mirth. "Maa Maa, I always pay my debts, _Kaoru-dono_."

Before she could stop herself, a balled fist sailed towards Kenshin's stomach, but only to be stopped by his own quick reflexes. Kenshin however was too slow in realizing what her other fist was doing before it landed a blow on his midsection. 

Kaoru had the satisfaction of watching him stumble back with a little "oof" before responding tartly, "I pay my debts as well, _Kenshin_." With that, she whirled into the building, daffodil in hand.

Kenshin watched her retreat and rubbed his stomach balefully. Oh, the people you run into...

~*~*~*~

A/N: Umm...so the KxK interaction was a bit amiss in this chapter, but I needed to set up Kenshin's background and all. There will be more collisions and what not next chapter =) Okay, for all of those people who asked about time lines...

They first collided ten years ago. Kaoru's now 31, Kenshin's a couple of years older than her. Yeah, law and medicine are both time eaters in the way of careers, so I apologize if it seems a little odd that they both have their own practices so soon, etc...but then again, I just didn't want them to be 40 in my story either =P

Thank you's: UBER thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story, you guys are great. I'm gonna pick up the individual thanks again, now with those who reviewed chapter 4...so THANKS again to everyone else who reviewed the previous chapters ::smile:: - Pav

**Mango** - thankies for the review =)

**Jason M Lee** - thanks for the "onna no ko" advice, but I was just smushing it together for when he uses it as Kaoru's "name." But when I use it for otherwise, like I did in this chapter, I separate it out...thanks for the advice.

**Kriska **- glad you were entertained. Happy New Year to you as well

**Val** - yeah, they k and k really are made for each other, ne? ;)

**Icegal** - hehe, thanks for liking it so much. I'll try and pound out the chapters as fast as I can

**Koneko-chan** - yeah, Kenshin's kinda dabbling in the OOCness there...he'll tone down a bit as the story progresses, kinda like the end of this chapter. Oh, as for your question about them being Japanese, addressing one another, etc...if you'll remember from the first and second chapter, they are Japanese, but are living in America right now. Kaoru slips into Japanese when she's flustered or being emotional, so Kenshin teases her with Japanese...hope this answers your questions. Thanks for the review

**Chiki **- thank *you* for the review, and glad you liked the chapter =P

**tanuki chan (chingwa07@cs.com)** - Kaoru's comment about the proposal will be clarified soon ;)

**Bunny** - I agree...go Kenshin! Thanks for reviewing

**Fuuko-san** - Wow, holidays really are hectic. Thanks for the review, and happy you liked it so much

**Neko-chan** - thaaaaaank you! Reviews are great motivation

**Rurouni_me** - glad you liked it, I'll try and update asap

**Omochi** - hehe, yeah he does like to annoy her, but that's as good as any interaction, ne? ;)

**Megumi-chan** - Umm...as of right now I'm not sure if Yahiko will make it into the storyline, but we'll have to see. The age difference between Kenshin and Kaoru is just a couple of years in this fic.

**AngelsExist** - Thanks for the review!

**Faerie-chan** - Yeah, he's being quite the playful type, but he can be sweet too =P Thanks for the encouragement, I'll try and get this story cranking out as fast as I can

**Kawaii sakura-chan** - glad you were amused =)

**Nim** - thank you muchly!

**Manina **- glad that the OOCness didn't drive you insane, and Happy New Year to you as well!

**Dreamaker13** - thanks for the review! I'm working on it~

Well, til next time...

- Pav


	6. Meltdown pt 1

Hello people…sorry for the *massive* delay in getting this chapter up. So, no header for now, except:

1.) Read & Review if you please =)

2.) Disclaimer: RK and its characters are not mine to officially play with

3.) Author notes at the end as usual, but now…on with the show!

Little Collisions by Pav - Chapter 6

It had been two weeks since Kenshin barreled into Kaoru's life for a second time. Kaoru wasn't sure what to make of what she referred to as the "situation." She had sort of been expecting him to be underfoot cSonstantly, and she couldn't admit that that would have been entirely annoying. Not even the case involving Makoto Shishio brought him into her office, save for one occasion, when he had been all business. A few other times, Kenshin sent one of his junior lawyers to gather the necessary information from her.

Kaoru pushed her reading glasses up her nose, and frowned at the stack of patients' charts. Why was she dwelling on whether or not the red-headed buffoon was in her life? It was all for the better if she didn't see him. She had her practice to focus on; she had patients to tend to, among other things. 

Sighing over something she wasn't sure there was to sigh about, Kaoru scooped up the ever present stack of charts and picked up her things. Tucking her glasses away, she thought, _'It's __8:37_, might as well do these at home, where I at least have a nice TV dinner sitting in front of me.'_ With food in mind, Kaoru opened the door with her usual hasty speed, and was paralyzed with fear, shock, and dread over what happened next. _

Before she could even open her mouth to scream, a gloved hand clamped down over her mouth and two bulky arms trapped her against a large frame. Kaoru battled to keep her mind from shutting down with fear as she felt the cold, unforgiving steel of a knife pressed to her neck.

Hot, rancid breath seemed to scald her sensitive neck as her assailant ground out his words in a harsh tone, "Lookie what we have here, a pretty doctor."

Kaoru began to mentally chant to herself, _'be calm be calm' as she responded to the mugger behind her, "What do you want?" Hearing her voice coming out strangled and weak, Kaoru strenuously commanded her voice to become more clear and firm. _'You will not be a victim, you will not be a victim, you will not be a victim…"__

"What do you want?" Kaoru repeated, this time in a stronger tone, tinged with just a bit of impatience. Good lord, all she wanted to do was finish her charts in the comfortable setting of her home, was that such a _bad _thing? 

The man gave a low, gritty laugh that sent a shudder of revulsion down Kaoru's spine. She couldn't help but cringe as he ran a hand down her back with meaty fingers. "What do you think every man wants, honey?"

Kaoru's mind ran at light speed as she prepared for what was to come next, thinking of a million and one ways to unman the bastard holding her hostage. In that one heartbeat it took for her to suck in a breath and brace her body to fight like there was no tomorrow, she was unprepared when something knocked the man's head to the side. The impact caused him to slump forward, and before Kaoru knew it, she was flat on the floor with the weight of an unconscious man sprawled over her and charts scattered about.

Kicking herself free from the unsavory weight that had pinned her down, Kaoru scrambled up to assess the situation. She found herself face to face with the man she had been ruminating over not fifteen minutes ago. Face flushed and hair escaping the now messy bun on to of her head, Kaoru asked in a not quite steady voice, "Kenshin. What are you doing here?"

Kenshin stooped down to pick up a couple of the charts that littered the floor near his feet, and handed them to the doctor with a touch of amusement on his face, "What? No thanks for being your heroic samurai?"

Before Kaoru could respond with a caustic retort, she noticed the infamous leather briefcase in Kenshin's right hand. "Is that what you whacked this piece of scum with?" she asked, blue eyes widening.

Kenshin was taken aback by her question, and remembered the frightening situation she had just gone through. He nodded in affirmation before asking with concern, "Are you okay?"

Kaoru picked up the rest of her charts, willing her hands to stay steady as she finished the task at hand. She looked at the floor for a second before lifting teary eyes to Kenshin's concerned amethyst ones. Taking a step towards him, she pitched forwards with an "oomph" as Kenshin caught her before she landed on the floor…again.

Looking down at what she tripped over, Kaoru let out a watery laugh as she nudged the still unconscious mugger's head to the side with the toe of her shoe. To Kenshin's surprise, Kaoru sighed and leaned into Kenshin, putting her head on Kenshin's chest. She closed her eyes and focused on nothing but the warmth that surrounded her as Kenshin hesitantly enveloped her in an embrace. 

"Arigatou, Kenshin," she spoke softly so that Kenshin wouldn't have heard her if he wasn't so concentrated on the silence around them and the feel of her in his arms. His mind protested as she suddenly pulled out of his hold with a rapid change in demeanor. 

"I have to get home, it's getting late," Kaoru murmured, looking down at the man on the floor, the clock on the wall, anywhere but the face of the man she was being held by two seconds ago.

Kenshin struggled to keep the confusion and growing impatience from showing on his sharp features. This woman was blowing hot and cold on him, and it was mind boggling_. 'Of course, she just had a rough night, you moron. Anybody would want to get home, to their family…family…'_ Kenshin's trail of thought wandered off as he found himself idly pondering over the "boyfriend proposed to me" statement she had made weeks ago. 

There was more, much more, to Kaoru Kamiya then he knew about, and he intended to find out as much as he could. At a later time though…

He whipped out his cell phone to call the police department. "I'll call the police and get this ass handled properly. Go ahead and go home. Take a bath and get some sleep," he commanded with a brisk tone. He began to dial the digits on his phone, a blank mask slipping over his features.

Kaoru stared at him in befuddlement, wondering how a man that could be frustrating one minute, sweet the next, could also be so…impersonal. "But-"

Kenshin cut her off swiftly with a firm grip on her arm, moving faster than her brain could process. "No, go home."

Through the impassive mask of his face, Kaoru caught a glint of fire in his eyes. She may have been a bit irked at being ordered around, but there was something about the look in Kenshin's eyes that made her concede and comply. But it didn't mean she had to be happy about it. She lifted her chin a bit higher, and looked into his eyes with daggers of disdain. "Yes, Kenshin-sama," she replied icily, and moved forward to sail past him, forgetting he still had a hand holding her arm.

Kenshin kept his grip on her, Kaoru's sarcastic response cracking his mask to allow just a little humor in. "Thank you, Kaoru-dono," he smirked, before letting her go. He watched her stumble backwards and out of the still open doorway from the sudden release. "Now, be a good girl and go home."

With that, Kenshin shut the door to Kaoru's own clinic in her face, the quiet *click* of the lock a further insult to an already fuming Kaoru.

Debating between unlocking the door and kicking Kenshin's ass and a pint of ice cream, Ben & Jerry decidedly won over Kenshin. Shaking her head in exasperation, Kaoru turned away from the door and started to head home, plotting revenge.

About six minutes later, light bulbs abruptly flashed off in Kaoru's head, and she whirled back around, marching up to the door of her clinic with determination.

"Kenshiiiiin!" she fairly screeched as she banged on the door, loud enough to rival any banshee's wail found in the nether world. "Open this door _immediately._"

Just as the door began to slightly open, Kaoru planted her hands on the door and pushed with the entire weight of her body, completely catching Kenshin off guard. She watched with supreme satisfaction as the lawyer stumbled backwards clumsily and squeaked something that sounded like "oro!"

Imagine that. 

The confident and infuriating sexy laywer *squeaking*. Kaoru barely managed to stifle a rising giggle when she remembered she was on a mission here. Riding high on amusement as well as temper, she stalked towards Kenshin. Jabbing a finger into his chest, she caused the already unsteady man to topple backwards into a conveniently placed chair in the reception area. 

"Okay, first of all, where did that lug of a creep go? Secondly, what the hell exactly were you doing at my clinic so late after hours anyways?" Kaoru demanded, placing hands on hips in a "no-nonsense" manner, and waited for an answer expectantly.

Feeling like an unruly pupil facing a strict schoolmarm, Kenshin sat back in the chair, and couldn't help but bait her once again, "The 'creep' stopped seeing stars and decided it was in his best interest to run before I put another big lump on his head. As for your second question, well, I was here on business as usual, Kaoru-dono."

"As usual? You haven't exactly been a regular visitor here, you know. For someone who's supposedly so involved in this 'all-important' case, you've made yourself fairly short around here. And one more thing, don't call me-"

Kaoru's tirade was cut short as Kenshin pulled himself up from the chair abruptly, bringing himself in close proximity to Kaoru, who had been looming over the chair during her speech. 

All thoughts sneaked out of Kaoru's mind as she found herself distracted by the closeness of the man now standing a few inches in front of her. Furiously trying to convince herself that the reason her mind was freezing up and knees felt weak was because his sudden movement had surprised her, Kaoru almost didn't catch his next sentence. Good thing her eyes had focused on his firm and appealing, '_no, you mean irritating,!' mouth._

"Does this mean you missed me?" Kenshin asked, intrigued by the ways her eyes were darkening and clouding over. 

"Of course not, " Kaoru replied only halfheartedly. Before she could form a more convincing response, rationality fled her mind once more as she noticed subtle movement from Kenshin. _'Wait! What is he doing? Oh my god…is he about to-' _

She seemed transfixed to the spot as Kenshin moved in even closer without a word and began to slowly dip his head down towards hers. Kaoru watched his eyes, mesmerized by the fact that there were gold flecks in the darkening violet of his eyes. Her mind seemed to shut down over anything and everything practical and her senses whittled down to Kenshin, and what he was about to do.

Kenshin wasn't sure how he got here, about to kiss Kaoru. All he knew was that the lively anger sparking in her eyes broke his control enough to want to taste her, taste the vibrancy she possessed. Something about the way she bantered (okay, argued) with him, the way she was a strong woman, all the while having a softer and more vulnerable side. He hadn't been thinking about how he had only known her for a couple of weeks, how the number of calm conversations they had could be counted on one hand, and how she may have another man in her life. Nope, the usual calculating and careful man was having his brain muddled by this woman. It was as if a voice within him was commanding, _"I want that mouth"_ and he didn't seem to be complaining.

A mere inch between lips, and some circuit or other in Kaoru's mind seemed to weakly snap back to life. Taking a deep breath, she placed a hand on Kenshin's chest. "No, Kenshin."

Some part of Kenshin refused to comprehend her words. He took the hand she had laid on his chest, and began to gently massage it with his own. The reaction on her face was quickly masked, but it was enough for him to see that he wasn't completely out of line here. "Why?" he asked, softly.

A flush started to creep along her face. Why was she stopping him? Good question. Maybe her answer wasn't a solid one, but all she knew was that this man she hardly knew was capable of melting down her mind quite easily. _'It's just lust, you don't even like the guy'_ she reasoned to herself. Feeling his intent gaze searing through her questioningly, Kaoru berated herself for getting into such a…situation, and now he wanted an answer. Well, she didn't have an answer.

So, she took the easy way out.

Using the hand he held, Kaoru planted both feet and pushed him backwards, catching him completely off guard.

Kenshin fell back into the chair once more and faced her with utter disbelief. Dragging a hand through his messy bangs in frustration, he looked at her dryly, "I'm a tad confused."

"What. Were. You. Doing. Here." She asked through gritted teeth. Impatience and temper were far more familiar, and safer, feelings than the ones she felt just moments ago.

Kenshin sighed, "Ah, Kaoru-dono-"

"You know what, I don't want to know," she snapped, cutting off his words as soon as he spoke that hated nickname he apparently adopted for her. "Please, just leave. It's been a long day, and if there's some business you have with me, you can come some other time." She crossed her arms against her chest defensively, as Kenshin listened to her silently with his face changing imperceptibly until his handsome features were hard and unreadable.

He stood up and strode past her. Reaching the door, he opened it and stepped out. "As you wish, Kaoru-dono" he said frostily to her back, the words still snaking their way to sit uncomfortably in the pit of her stomach.

With that, he left, and the quiet snick of the door closing caused Kaoru's shoulders to slump tiredly. She sank into the chair previously occupied by Kenshin, and buried her head in her hands as she tried to ignore the male scent lingering from the chair. 

After a few minutes of hashing over what just happened, Kaoru realized there was only one thing to do in times like these. Reaching for the cell phone in her pocket, she punched in the first phone number in the address book.

"Hey Megitsune, about that rain check for dinner…"

~*~*~*~

A/N: When life's being a buttmucnch…eat, and eat well, I say. Anyhoo, again with the apologies for the lack of update. insert usual excuses of being bogged down by real life here This chapter was a little odd in my opinion, and the ending may have been a bit strange to you, but no fears…I know where I'm heading with this thing! Please read and review, I'd love to hear your opinions/comments etc etc. =)

MEGA THANKS to everyone who has read and reviewed, you guys are awesome with the comments and whatnot. ::heaps laurels::

'Til next time…

-Pav


	7. sukiyaki parables

HOLY MOLEY she resurrected her story! Okay, there's a massive explanation and apology at the end, along with the usual author notes. So, here's the disclaimer and my hope that I haven't completely turned you off of this fic =P

Disclaimer: Not mine. 

Little Collisions by Pav - Chapter 7

"Thank kami-sama this week's finally over," Kaoru muttered under her breath. She leaned back in her comfortably cushy chair, and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Her last encounter with Kenshin had left her emotionally drained for the remainder of the week, as she had been forced to face the past, remembering why she had to suddenly freeze out a perfectly nice (if not a bit irritating), handsome, and attractive men who might have been interested in her. After some introspection over a glass of wine, Kaoru made up her mind. Even if the intriguing Mr. Kenshin did have an interest in her, she didn't care…she wouldn't care…

On top of the roller coaster ride for one she had been experiencing over the past week, one of her sweetest patients was hanging by a thread in the ICU. This was just not a good week.

It was finally Friday, and all Kaoru wanted to do was take a much put-off hot bath, and then unwind with the good company of her sister and brother-in-law.

Not to mention a great home cooked dinner as well.

As Kaoru begin to roll her head back, slender fingers coming up to massage the kinked muscles there, her office door opened with a creak that made her mind groan in protest.

Kenshin stopped mid-stride into her office, caught off guard by a closed eyed Kaoru, with her head thrown back and a look of bliss on her face. Already nervous with this first meeting since their last disastrous encounter, he was further thrown off track at the sight the greeted him as soon as he came into her office. Tamping down the urges the most interesting expression on her face caused to bubble within him, he cleared his throat and watched her large midnight blue eyes slowly open. 

Realizing who had come in to visit, Kaoru was careful to let her face betray none of the feelings somersaulting through her stomach nervously. "Can I help you, Mr. Himura?" she asked, her voice mechanical and void of any personal feeling.

_'Back to last names, are we?'_ Kenshin's eyebrow lifted at her tone. It seemed like they were just going to play this off then.

Sitting down in one of the two chairs in front of her desk, Kenshin put his ever present briefcase on the desk. "Well, Dr. Kamiya," he couldn't help but put an edge to her name, "Shishio's trial is coming up pretty fast, and I really need to discuss the case with you today, in order to formulate the rest of my case."

Kaoru swallowed hard at the way his frigid tone had matched hers. "Of course. Unless…you'd rather get the details you need from my sister. She would probably be of greater assistance," she stated in a bland as possible tone. _'It's better if Megumi handles him,' _Kaoru told herself nervously. She wondered how it would feel if he acquiesced and walked out of her office just now, never to be seen again unless chance lead them to bump into each other elsewhere. _'Argh, stop your line of thought right there, Miss Kaoru…you don't care if you see him again, remember?" _

Kenshin began to take the necessary documents out of his briefcase while thinking to himself how truly apathetic she sounded. She would have fooled anyone, until you noticed her lightly chewing on her lip after coolly offering her sister's assistance. 

He was making her nervous, Kenshin realized to himself.

Kenshin wanted to bait and soothe her all at the same time. This woman was appealing to several sides of him, indeed. "I'm getting the details from Dr. Sagara as well, just for corroboration of evidence. I think with the two of you in my arsenal, I can build a pretty strong case here." He spoke gently, letting a crooked grin further ease her into working with him.

Kaoru released a breath she didn't know she had been holding in relief, and gave a small smile, thinking she was back on solid ground with the red-haired man. 

"Well, let's nail this guy then…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru forgot about week's worth of tiredness until it crept up on her, forcing her speech to slightly slur. She tried to stifle a yawn, but only succeeded in eking out a funny noise which didn't escape Kenshin. 

He lifted his head to look at her. Taking in her visibly tired countenance, Kenshin glanced at his watch. "Oro? We've been discussing the case for two hours now?"

Kenshin got an even bigger surprise when Kaoru started _giggling. _

"Did you just say 'oro'? That's the funniest word…I've ever he…-eard." Her last word ended on a weird hybrid between a giggle and a hiccup. "Say it again!"

Kenshin just stared at her, absolutely mind boggled. "Are you okay?" he asked timidly, as if she might erupt into a fresh set of giggles. Giggles? The woman was giggling like a young schoolgirl…

At his serious question, Kaoru's loopy state of mind cleared, and she could feel a blush come on even as she spoke, "I'm sorry. Chalk it up to a tiring week and a lack of a meal in the past several hours."

Kenshin couldn't help but be charmed by the light pink blushing on her cheeks, and at the same time was relieved that the seemingly incongruous laughter had stopped. "I'm sorry for getting so wrapped up in the case; I didn't mean to keep you for two hours."

Kaoru's eyes widened at the mention of how much time had passes. _'Sano and Megumi!__ Good food tonight! How did I almost forget?'_ She hastily sprung from her chair, earning a confused look from Kenshin. "I have to go. I really have to go." Without further explanation, she started stuffing papers in her purse and scrounging for her beeper. 

Kenshin slowly got up from his chair, and neatly packed his papers into his briefcase, ensuring the loose latch wouldn't be tempted to pop open for a while. "I didn't mean to keep you…"

Kaoru, having gotten her things together and seeing he had done the same, cut him off impatiently, "I know I know, it's just that I really have to go. I can finish imparting the evolution of staph bacteria to you some other time." She put her hand on his arm and started to not so subtly usher him out of the office. _'So close to Megumi's famous sukiyaki…I can taste it. Mm, I hope Sano picked up some cherries like he promised, otherwise he's in for facing the wrath of Kaoru.' She was startled out of her food oriented thoughts when she felt a warm hand close firmly over the one she had on Kenshin's arm, effectively her determined path out of the clinic. _

Having stopped her from flurrying out of her practice, Kenshin maneuvered around so he was standing in front of her. 

"Let me buy you coffee." 

He delivered his blunt request while directly looking into her eyes, taking in the myriad of emotions that flitted through them. 

Kaoru was first angered by Kenshin temporarily blocking her from food, and then completely thrown in for a loop at his simple enough words. She wouldn't peruse the possible implications of his words, whether they be of a simple meeting between colleagues, or those of a friend or otherwise companion. She sidestepped Kenshin and let out a hasty, "I can't. I have to be somewhere."

Not a man to give up, he grabbed her hand before she could flee outside and to wherever it was she had to be. "I know, I have to be somewhere too, so let me rephrase that. Let me buy you coffee later. Later tonight, after you do whatever it is you have to do." He gazed at her intently, the sincerity apparent in his gorgeous amethyst eyes. 

_'Yes no yes yes no can't do this oh but...'_ Kaoru sternly interrupted her own jumbled mind, 'no buts. You know what's best for you.' She gave him a smile full of gaiety, masking her own inner turmoil and insecurities, "Thank you Kenshin, but I'm sure we can discuss the case tomorrow in my office just as well. Now if you don-"

"I don't want to discuss the files over coffee, I want to get to know you." Kenshin interrupted her, again with a blunt statement.

'Don't get caught off stride, Kaoru' the little voice commanded her. Ah, pragmatism was such a wise voice. She gently wrested her hand from his grip, and managed to open the door to her clinic, gesturing the way out. "That's very nice of you, Mr. Himura, but-"

He really was making interrupting her into a habit. "Don't bother, Kaoru-dono, if you're afraid then I suppose I can understand," he said with a wry tone. 

Judging by the flush of temper rising on her face, it looked like irking her was another habit to add to the growing list.

"Argh! I can't believe my first impression of you from all those years ago as a pompous ass is being proved correct yet again! Is it so impossible for you to take 'no' as an answer?" Kaoru yelled, not caring how loud her temper coated voice was rising.

Kenshin responded with a quiet calm antithetical to her loud rage, "I merely ask for a reason to lead me to think otherwise, that you're not afraid."

Kaoru looked at the lawyer in disbelief, "why would I be afraid?" _'And how did you know that I am?'_

He shrugged, "Well, you tell me."

"Fine, I'm telling you that I am not afraid."

"Fine, then have coffee with me later tonight." 

His calm persistence, perfect for cross examining witnesses at the stand, was about to drive Kaoru into committing a crime of her own. She took a deep breath and told herself that murder meant no more pints of Ben & Jerry's ice cream, and that was enough of a restraint. _'Kenshin, if only you knew how ice cream saved you from a medically patented strangling.' "Okay, let's get this straight. I'm not afraid of you or having coffee with you, but simply put, I don't wish to have coffee with you right now nor possibly ever," she spoke through gritted teeth._

Knowing all about timing, Kenshin stepped out of the doorway, with Kaoru still holding the door open. She gave a sigh of relief, thankful this episode was drawing to an end. She closed and locked the door, and then followed Kenshin down the short flight of steps leading to the sidewalk. 

Kaoru let out a muffled squeak as she collided into Kenshin's back, who had unexpectedly stopped once he reached the bottom of the steps. She had no time to react as he suddenly spun around and looked into her eyes with intensity in his own. The look in his eyes seemed to paralyze her, and she could only look at him questioningly. 

Kenshin lifted a hand to gently cup her chin and tilt her face upwards, to meet his gaze more fully. "I'm sorry, Kaoru-dono," the softness of his tone was so surprising as well as soothing to Kaoru that she forgot to express indignity over the nickname. 

She tried to read the intent hidden within the purple depths of his eyes, and at the same time struggled to keep emotions from entering into her own blue orbs. "Kenshin…I'll have coffee with you," the words blurted out before her mind could even register what her vocal chords were planning.

He gave her a small, unreadable smile, "Never do anything you don't want to, onnanoko-chan."  

Kaoru pulled away with exasperation, "Mou…don't ruin the tenuous thread of goodwill I'm feeling towards you right now. In fact, I'll do you a favor and leave now before you earn yourself a good whack to the head." With that, she started to walk past him and towards home.

"My cell phone number is on my business card you have, call me later," Kenshin called out to her retreating back. He tucked his hands into his pocket and let out a breath, wondering what the hell possessed him to corner and cage her the way he seemed to have done today.

Kaoru was wondering the same thing, but she didn't spare it more than a single thought, and instead focused on the ten minute soak she was going to take before heading to her sister's home. There was a steaming bowl of food with her name on it…

~*~*~*~*~*~

Feeling refreshed from her quick bath, Kaoru was on the doorstep of Megumi's home twenty-three minutes after leaving her clinic. Impatiently ringing the doorbell, she let herself indulge in visions of piping hot food happily residing in her tummy. 

The door finally opened, revealing a ruggedly built man with a boyish charm augmenting his already handsome features. "Oi! Jou-chan finally made it. The kitsune will tell you otherwise, but she was getting pretty worried."

"Only worried that my sukiyaki was going to get cold, my silly Sanosuke." A tall and classically beautifully woman breezed past Sano, taking Kaoru by the hands and leading her into the house's foyer. "Is everything okay, tanuki?" Megumi used the playful (and playfully hated) nickname for Kaoru, but the true note of concern was apparent in her voice. Not only was Kaoru a little late for dinner, but the tired bags under her eyes weren't there but a week ago. 

Kaoru shrugged off her coat and handed it to her brother-in-law and offered Megumi what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, it's just been a tough week with some patients, you know how it is."

Sano clapped a brotherly arm around Kaoru's shoulders. "Of course Megitsune knows how it is. At least she has me to work the kinks out of her system when she's worn out…"

"…or cause some new ones," Megumi muttered not without a hint of affection. "Oh, I do believe the rooster remembered to pick up a certain red fruit on his way home today…"

She didn't even need to finish her sentence before Kaoru started a semi-dash through the living room and to the kitchen. Megumi called out to her sister's back, "Oh! and we have a-.."

*crash*

As Kaoru flung open the kitchen door to run in and claim her prize, she unexpectedly ran into something hard and started to topple over along with whatever it was she collided with. That something grasped her by the waist and twisted her around so she fell on top of it rather than ending up on the bottom of the pile. 

Kaoru regained her bearings and lifted her head, finding herself looking into entirely too familiar purple eyes. She settled for a groan and burrowed her head down on his shoulder with an air of resignation. _'Why is this happening, why…can't be real…'_

Megumi and Sanosuke entered into the kitchen, both taking in the scene before them with a mixture of curiosity and amusement. Megumi remarked wryly, "You know Tanuki-chan, I must say it's been quite a while since I've stumbled upon you on top of a guy."

Sano nudged his wife and called to Kaoru, "Jou-chan, we'll be in the living room. Join us when you're…ready. Oh, and say hello to our guest." The couple left the room, and Kaoru made no effort to move, as if only Kenshin was aware of their awkward position.

He gingerly moved an arm out and placed his hand on her hair. "Kaoru?"

"Hello, Kenshin," she said in a muffled voice, her head still buried in his shoulder.

"Hello, Kaoru-dono."

"…"

~*~*~*~

A/N: THE BIGGEST APOLOGY IN THE ENTIRE GALAXY goes out to my readers (if there are any left)…a four month hiatus between chapters…yeesh. I am so incredibly sorry, I can only offer lame excuses about being bogged down by college. Though, summer school is sapping the life outta me. 

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU if you're still reading this thing, and if you find it in your heart to leave a review that doesn't completely consist of, "hey, you and your four month gap suck!!" I'd be very grateful.

Of course, a huge "thank you" topped off with a shiny red bow to those who have reviewed already =)

Now, for some notes on storyline

1.) Yes, this story deals from mostly Kaoru's POV. 

2.) Yes, I'm making her the one with the bulk of "inner demons" as opposed to Kenshin. I hope he feels grateful ;)

3.) Okay, to those who're going "where the shmuck is she going with this?"…don't conk me over the head…yet. We shall soon introduce the boyfriend-who-proposed and some other developments…and no, it won't take another 4 months.

4.) I was contemplating whether or not to make Shishio's case more central to the plot, and decided against it. So, what is the plot? The beautiful budding of a relationship between two horribly AU-ed characters, duh. No, but really…I have a couple of ideas that won't let m devote too much time into fleshing this out into an AU Shishio arc.

5.) REVIEW please…I love any praise, but I really do appreciate the constructive criticism, as it makes this fic a creative growing experience for me.

Well, until next time (not too long)~

-Pav


	8. Transitional Cherries

Heeeelloooo ::voice echoes through an empty and deserted hall::

After not updating this story for so long, what was I expecting?

Honestly…I just couldn't continue this story until, oh…yesterday, when I had a sudden reemergence of inspiration. I don't blame anyone for not wanting to read this story given my total update inconsistency.

However, to those who do choose to read my lil story, I'm grateful. I'm also grateful to the people who have reviewed this story. Seriously, reviews alone make me want to write, but…I had the worst writer's block and didn't want to add a chapter just for the sake of writing one. 

So, if you're willing to give me a chance, I'd be honored =) If not, I can't blame you =P

Here are the chapter summaries, since it's been a loooong time and who remembers this story anyways =P

Ch. 1 - The Big Collision - Kaoru and Kenshin literally bump into each other ten years ago, each annoyed with the other. Kenshin's a lawyer, and Kaoru's a…?

Ch. 2 - Another Round? - Present day. Kaoru runs into someone as she's exiting her medical practice…someone with familiar amethyst eyes…

Ch. 3 - Playing Doctor - Kaoru and Kenshin run into each other again, except Kenshin doesn't recognize Kaoru right off the bat. Kaoru plays on his ignorance for a while, before dropping the charade.

Ch. 4 - Dono Promotion - It turns out that Kaoru is a doctor whose help Kenshin is seeking for a case he's working on. Kenshin begins to get under her skin, especially in his car ; )

Ch. 5 - and Justice for All - A bit of Kenshin's past is revealed. He continues to torment Kaoru, but reveals a sweeter side.

Ch. 6 - Meltdown pt 1 - Kaoru gets saved by Kenshin, and the pair begin to have something between them. However, Kaoru pulls away from Kenshin, who doesn't take it too well. 

Ch. 7 - Sukiyaki Parables - Kaoru has a crappy week, and her interaction with Kenshin continues to be tumultuous. She goes to her sister's home for dinner, and guess who else is a guest for the night…

IM SORRY!!!!!!!

…I really am.

Wow, I don't know if anyone remembers this story…but it's now updated.

Anyways, I'm always grateful to people who read my story, and more so to the reviewers. Thanks guys, hope you can semi-enjoy and put up with this =)

Quick recap from chapter 7 - Kaoru finds Kenshin in her sister's home, and better yet…she finds herself on top of him by accident.

Little Collisions - Chapter 8 - Transitional Cherries

The ticking of the kitchen clock seemed painfully and unnaturally loud in the otherwise silent room. 

Kenshin uncomfortably craned his head up from the floor he was lying on to look down at the glossy black head nestled on his shoulder. He gingerly lifted a hand to lightly tug on one of the silky strands of hair that were splayed across his chest. "Kaoru-dono?" His voice was quiet with sincere concern, the usage of her abhorred nickname not dawning upon the confused Kenshin.

The clock ticked a few seconds by before Kaoru slowly lifted at her head, without any emotion apparent within her midnight sky blue eyes. Kenshin was further disconcerted as she set her arms on either side of his body to plant them on the cool, tiled floor. Using her now firmly planted arms as leverage, she shimmied up the short distance that allowed her face to be directly above Kenshin's, their gazes locking eye to eye. 

Kenshin swallowed hard, both at the strange and odd glint in her pretty eyes, and at her proximity to him. 

What was she thinking?

Kaoru wasn't thinking at all. Her mind was a pleasant syrupy haze, cocooned in her tiredness from her wearing week and the warmth emanating from the body beneath her. She met Kenshin's eye with normally clear blue eyes now clouded with a dreamy haze-like quality reflected from them. 

For Kaoru, it was as if the absurdity of being splayed over the man infuriating her thoughts for the past week was lost on her. Normally, Kaoru would have squawked with indignation at finding the current bane of her existence in her sister's home. And on the night she was going to gorge herself on Megumi's sukiyaki, nonetheless!  

She was just so incredibly tired. If she could rest for a while…

"I'm tired", she mumbled, right before tucking her head in the crook of Kenshin's neck and closing her eyes. 

Realization was quickly dawning on Kenshin. As a professional with a demanding job himself, he knew all too well how exhaustion could send the mind into a surreal state. As much as he was enjoying having a compliant and seemingly snuggly Kaoru on top of him, he knew her mind wasn't at all clear, and she'd be spitting nails later if he took advantage of the situation in even the smallest of ways.

Besides, he'd rather have the satisfaction of having Kaoru come to him fully aware of what she was doing.

A grim smile graced Kenshin's lips, as he realized there was only one good way to snap Kaoru from her daze. He lifted well tapered fingers to Kaoru's chin, and clamped them together rather firmly. Forcibly lifting her head up from the junction of where his shoulder met neck, he waited until her sleepy eyes opened to meet his. Kenshin was already regretting having to do this, but it was time to put an end to this growingly ridiculous situation.

"Kaoru-dono," he drawled in his best arrogant and grating tone. "Onnanoko-chan," he started again, seeing the first hated nickname wasn't registering. With the second insulting name, Kaoru's drooping eyes suddenly became alive, and she blinked away the exhaustion and haziness. Kenshin cringed at the storm to come, but in a masochistic sense he was looking forward to the fallout as well.

He continued, "Onnanoko-chan, as much as I appreciate a woman draped over me on the kitchen floor, I don't know if I'm too comfortable with the floor being her _sister's_." 

Kenshin's words had the desired effect, as the realization of where she was and how she was hit Kaoru full force. Embarrassment and anger infused her being all at once, a bright crimson color staining her cheeks. Vibrating with fury, Kaoru huffily disentangled herself from the red-haired lawyer and not-too-gracefully leapt to her feet. "Why…you-" she spluttered, unable to articulate the simplest of insults.

Free of the weight on top of him, Kenshin slowly picked himself off of the floor. Even though his purpose had been achieved, he couldn't, _couldn't_ resist in baiting Kaoru even further. "You know, as much as I'm sure you're eager to finish our "business" right here and right now, I'd rather wait until we were somewhere much more private…" Part of Kenshin's mind winced at his apparent masochism, while the other part gleefully decided teasing Dr. Kamiya was just not meant to be resisted. 

Kaoru's whole face was flaming red now, but more from indignation than embarrassment. She opened her mouth, ready to let out a shrill stream of expletives. "_Mou__, _you are absolu-"

"You are absolutely out of your mind, Kaoru." A slight scent of cinnamon breezed into the room, followed by Megumi Sagara. The tall woman looked at Kaoru with amusement written on her face, amusement that signals affection as well as exasperation between siblings. "Save your shrieking for later." Megumi walked over to Kaoru and gently grasped her arm. "Let's go into the living room, before I'm tempted to do something drastic and painful to Sano's rooster head."

Kaoru adored her older sister, but she was feeling tempestuous. "Onee-san," Kaoru never called her older sister by the Japanese honorific for "older sister" unless she was feeling cheeky. "Onee-san, what is this monkey's ass doing here?" she glared in Kenshin's direction.

Megumi gave an exasperated laugh, knowing very well her baby sister's various tones and attitudes. Knowing them also meant knowing how to deal with Kaoru. "Kaoru, you're tired and hungry. Come into the living room and relax with us a little stuffing your stomach until you're a fat little meatball." Megumi gave Kaoru a small hug. _'Poor girl looks exhausted as all hell. Have to wonder though, what part Kenshin -Attorney at Law- has to do with Kaoru's moody fit._' Megumi gently but firmly started to lead Kaoru out of the kitchen. She threw a look at Kenshin on their way out, "Sorry Kenshin, my little tanuki usually knows to treat guests a bit better than this." 

Kenshin gave the pair a wry grin before following them out into the living room. His grin only widened when he heard Kaoru tiredly mumble something about buffoons not being guests and how fun it would be to murder someone with a scalpel. 

~*~*~

Sano rose from the chic cream-colored couch, unfolding his long legs as his wife and sister-in-law emerged from the kitchen. His charming yet roguish grin was aimed at Kaoru lopsidedly as he took in her annoyed countenance. "Just what kind of welcome did you give our guest, eh Jou-chan?" The glare of death he received in response was enough for the usually mule-headed man to backpedal. After all, he loved her more than anyone, save for Megumi. Sano laid a worried hand on Kaoru's shoulder and pulled her in for a quick hug. 

Kenshin watched with observant eyes as Megumi and Sanosuke Sagara sat down on the couch with Kaoru between them. Anyone could see they were a family and a team. _'Mess with one of them, you mess with them all,'_ Kenshin mused to himself. Family was not something Kenshin ever had in the nuclear and conventional sense, nor did he ever long for one. But, watching the trio on the couch did make him feel that he was missing out on something warm and almost vital. 

Sanosuke noticed his guest standing on the fringe of the simple yet elegant rug, watching them with guarded purple eyes. _'Always the enigma, that Kenshin,'_ thought Sano to himself, right before he called out to the said enigma. "Oi Kenshin, sorry about…well, whatever happened in there. Come sit down and have a proper introduction with our Kaoru."

Kenshin took a seat and stole a glance at "our Kaoru" who was actively fixing her eyes on anything besides Kenshin. "Kaoru and I have bumped before, actually." Kenshin drawled his words with a bit of insolence, which wasn't lost on Megumi.

Megumi was all too interested in the umpteenth glare Kaoru was bestowing upon Kenshin. "Oh really? I didn't know you two were acquainted already. Kenshin, I had planned on this dinner tonight to suggest you meet with Kaoru to discuss the case with her, but I guess you've already jumped the gun…" she trailed off, not even sure if Kenshin was listening to her as he was meeting Kaoru's glare with an unfathomable expression on his face.

"Oh, the gun went off a long time ago, actually. I've known Kaoru for years. She almost got me fired and on the path to ruin." Kenshin suddenly turned a lighthearted face to Megumi, leaving Kaoru's eyes to widen at his words.

"I see," Megumi murmured, realizing there was a story afoot she didn't know about. Wheels started turning in her head, and Sano swore little fox-ears were about to pop out of her head any second now. Deciding to steer themselves from a possibly bloody situation Megumi might get them into, he cleared his throat. 

"Kitsune, I'm famished, and I bet Kenshin and Kaoru are hungry as well. We'd better eat before I decide I want something besides sukiyaki…" he playfully grabbed his wife around the waist, causing her to let out a delighted laugh. "…like your sister's cooking", he finished, causing Megumi to laugh only harder.

Deciding to forego banter for her sister's sake, Megumi lead the part of four into the dining room without one word about Kaoru's "cooking" skills. "Everyone sit down, I'll bring the food out. Oh, and Kaoru, no cherries for you until I hear ALL about your acquaintance with Kenshin."

She wasn't going to be *that* easygoing on Kaoru.

"Damn." Kaoru muttered. 

~*~*~*~

Megumi was practically shrieking with laughter. "Kenshin, YOU were the 'pig-headed and ass-faced moron of a man' who ran over Kaoru that day? She was so steamed when she was talking about it that night." Tears of humor were threatening to spill from Megumi's gorgeous red-brown eyes. Eyes that Kaoru was ready to gouge out any second now from exasperation. 

Before Kaoru could get a word in, Kenshin had to cut in and add his two cents. "Ahem. I believe your sister ran into _me_."

Poor Kaoru, it seemed like she was destined to have people interrupt her before she could even say anything. Sano burst out with a sudden epiphany, "Whoa! Kenshin…I remember you came into the store that day! You were elated that day because Hiko decided to help put up collateral for your new firm. Oh, and you started rambling about how some pretty but dimwitted girl barreled into you that morning on your way to Hiko's."

Kenshin was on the verge of gawking at Sano's random memory and decided lack of tact. On the other side of the table, the "dimwitted girl" was brandishing her chopsticks, ready for battle. 

"Dimwitted?! This coming from a man who--" this time, Kaoru interrupted herself. "Wait, Sanosuke, did you he said 'pretty'?" Now it was Kaoru's turn to gawk in disbelief. "WAIT, you've known Kenshin for that long?" Her thoughts were as disorganized and choppy as her sentences.

Sano coughed, wondering what this was all coming to. "Yeah…Kenshin and I actually knew each other from when we were young and living in Japan. Grew up in the same orphanage, actually."

"Oh," Kaoru said softly. She knew all about her brother-in-law's rough past, orphaned since birth and growing up in a cruel environment where even youngsters had to fend for themselves the hard way. She knew what it was like to be alone and without your parents, but unlike Sano, she had at least known the love of her parents and had known it well. _'If Kenshin came from the same world as Sano, then…'_ the revelation passed through her mind and she looked at Kenshin curiously. 

Kaoru was loving and had the best of intentions, but Sano could never stand to see the pity in her eyes she unknowingly displayed when she thought about the kind of childhood Sano went through. Not wanting Kenshin to see what Sano knew was going through Kaoru's head, he spoke jovially, "Yeah, we've been pals since forever. He's my favorite customer and actually, he manages the legalities of the store. But yeah, he seemed stuck on how pretty you were, even if you did run into him."

"I did not run into him!" Kaoru exclaimed, before the thought finally sunk into her. "Wait, you thought I was pretty?" Kaoru asked Kenshin without vanity, but pure surprise.

Kenshin recognized Sano's distracting tactic for what it was, just as he had recognized the look of sympathy in Kaoru's eyes when Sano had mentioned the orphanage. Grateful to Sano for the maneuver, he decided to refocus on getting to know Dr. Kamiya better. She had barely spoken to him during dinner after the kitchen incident, but conversation was finally swinging his way. 

"I thought you were pretty then, and I think you're a lovely woman now," he replied truthfully, for some reason unable to mask his words with some sort of pithy cushion as he normally would have.

Kaoru was more than half expecting his comment to be followed by an insult, and was stunned when nothing but silence ensued. Not sure what to say, she awkwardly poked at her food with a chopstick. _'What's wrong with me? Kenshin's the last person I should have a lack of things to say to. Then again, he's usually saying something annoying and not…flattering.'_

_'Damn it! Damn him for throwing me a curve ball!'_ Kaoru met Kenshin's eyes and spoke, with only a hint of the turmoil she was feeling. "No wonder you're a lawyer. You sure know how to pull the stops and confuse someone."

Kenshin only gave her a crooked grin, and lifted his chopsticks in a mock salute.

Megumi sighed internally. Things were going to be a bit interesting with Kenshin and Kaoru around…insults flying and metaphorical punches thrown. The thought made her grin then, as she looked at her husband. _'Fighting like two year olds is always a good way to fall in love,'_ she mused, remembering how she and Sanosuke had the grandest of sparring matches.

Sanosuke met his wife's affectionate look with his own, and gave her a little wink, knowing perfectly what was going through her mind.

~*~*~

Dinner was completed in relative peace, with Megumi and Sanosuke doing most of the talking. Kaoru had fallen silent for the remainder of the meal after Kenshin's compliment to her. She seemed to have withdrawn, contemplating while she ate her food. 

Kenshin noticed the change in Kaoru's demeanor, and figured he was somehow the reason for it, but couldn't pin the exact explanation for her behavior. Sure, he pushed her buttons constantly, but she always pushed back, or at least frosted up…but she never withdrew within herself. He too fell silent, pondering about what Kaoru was pondering.

The married couple noticed the change in both Kenshin and Kaoru, and wisely said nothing in regards to their behavior. 

"Well, Kaoru, I think it's time to bring out those cherries I promised you. The washington bing ones this time are simply superb." Megumi said, clearing the table with everyone's help. "I'll finish up in here, why don't the three of you head into the living room?" 

Ten minutes later, Megumi walked into the living room and right in the middle of a growing argument between her husband and sister.

"I'm a _doctor,_ I would _know,_" scoffed Kaoru.

Megumi set down a bowl of large red cherries on the coffee table. "What on earth are you two talking about?"

Kenshin gave her an amused smile, "they're discussing last week's episode of 'ER'."

Kaoru let out a small sound of pleasure at the sight of cherries. She plucked a ripe one from the bowl, and twirled the stem between her fingers before popping the fruit into her mouth. "Sano's being an idiot and debating whether or not the old Chinese woman's condition was plausible or not given the circumstances."

Before Sano could reply, Kenshin cut in with a question, "Why do you like cherries so much?" He kept his tone light and curious, though his mind was uncomfortably registering that he had never quite associated fruit with sexiness as his body was doing so now. He was trying hard not to take notice of the way Kaoru was eating the red fruit, wrapping her lips around it…as some of the cherry juice slipped from the corner of her mouth…red and glistening…'Kenshin, snap put of it, you are not a 16 year old boy on your first date here!'

Kaoru licked away the juice from the corner of her mouth with a slight swipe of the tongue. "Hmm?" she looked at Kenshin upon hearing his question, and wondered why he was looking at her oddly. 

She decided to shrug off the look. "Oh, hmm…I don't know, I've just always had a predilection for cherries." She reached for another piece of fruit. Megumi was right; the cherries were especially good this time.

"Didn't Aoshi first introduce you to them?" Sano asked absently, while Megumi gave her husband a horrified look as she heard him drop The Name He Shouldn't Have Dropped.

As soon as the words left Sano's mouth, his eyes widened and his mind raced for a way to take the question back. But it was too late.

Kaoru shut down and retreated completely. She put the cherry she had just picked back into the bowl quietly, and stood up. She looked at her sister with vacant eyes and spoke, "Megumi, I had better be on my way before it's too late. Thank you for dinner." 

Sano swiftly took Kaoru's arm, and inwardly cringed when Kaoru lurched from his touch as if she had been singed. "Kaoru, I wasn't--"

Kaoru gave him a small and sad smile. "I know, and I don't blame you for anything right now, Sanosuke. I should go, though." She nodded goodbye to her helpless family, and made her exit quietly from the Sagaras' home.

~*~*~*~

Kaoru walked a block from her sister's home before stopping to lean against a brick wall. She closed her eyes, shutting out the world for a moment. Deeply exhaling, she forced her mind to numb over and clear. _'Don't let your mind go back there, don't think about--'_

Her eyes fluttered open as she felt something gentle brush against her cheek. The first thing she saw was amethyst eyes focused completely on her.

Kenshin asked softly, "Are you okay? Daijoubu?" 

Something sad lodged itself in Kaoru's throat, and she couldn't answer Kenshin in words. She nodded mutely, while her lip trembled ever so slightly. 

She didn't resist when Kenshin pulled her forward and held her lightly with both arms.

~*~*~*~

Kaoru stared at the ceiling of her bedroom in the dark, her mind still numb and unwilling to think. Rather, she forced herself not to think.

She refused to think of cherries, refused to think of Aoshi, refused to think of the red-haired man sleeping on the couch in the room outside her bedroom door.

~*~*~*~

Thanks for reading, and review if you will =)

- Pav


	9. I Woke Up, and

Ahh, I've been out of the country for the past two months. Jet lag is a terrible, terrible thing. It's 4 am and I can't sleep, either. BUT…I do have an update! I hope everyone's having a good, restful summer. I know I'm enjoying my break from class/obligations.

A very, very, indescribably huge, THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed/e-mailed me about this story. Thanks for taking the time to read his, and taking the time to drop me a line. I appreciate it so much.

All right, more pesky notes and babbling at the end. For now, on with the story!

Little Collisions - Chapter 9 - I Woke Up, and…

by: Pav

Kaoru opened one eye sleepily, and took a look at the red digits flashing furiously at her in harmony with a monotonous buzz. '9 o' clock already?' she thought to herself, turning the alarm off. She stretched hugely, planning to linger a few minutes longer, having not slept too well the night before.

Suddenly, she shot up in her bed, sitting with all senses alert. An aromatic scent insidiously made its way into her room, clearing the sleep from her brain. _'Coffee?__ Really good smelling coffee?'_ Kaoru was baffled. Such a scent had never before existed in her apartment.

Wondering what alternate universe she fell into, Kaoru stepped into her slippers and padded out of the bedroom.

Reaching the entrance of the living room, she stopped short. Standing in her kitchen and holding a pot of the nectar of gods was Himura Kenshin.

Kenshin heard quiet steps coming from the bedroom, and turned to the direction of the sound. He took in the sight of her rumpled cotton pajamas, hair falling from a messy ponytail, and ridiculous slippers.

He smiled inwardly upon noticing Kaoru's slippers. How many doctors with fiery dispositions owned Homer Simpson slippers, with the character's mouth being the opening in which you put your feet? "Good morning, Kaoru. Coffee?" the lawyer toasted her with the pot of coffee in his hand.

Kaoru could only stand there, as the night before came back to her in a storm of thought. What happened after Kenshin caught up with her after the hasty exit from dinner…

-The night before-

Kenshin held her for a long moment. She felt safe and warm, despite the emotional tumult that was threatening to tear her apart. She felt as if the whole world had whittled down until it was just Kaoru being held in strong arms.

It then occurred to Kaoru that she had once felt this same kind of security and comfortable warmth before. With Aoshi.

_Aoshi__.___

The memories came pouring through, breaking the lock it had taken her so long to barricade her feelings with. The emotional deluge was too much. Kaoru let out a choked sob and clutched at the arms holding her, not caring they were Kenshin's.

Kenshin reflexively tightened his grip on Kaoru upon hearing the broken sound coming from her. He had witnessed enough emotional displays in the courtroom to know when someone was hurting, and hurting deep.

Dropping a comforting kiss on the top of her head, he murmured to her softly. "Kaoru…" he trailed off, hoping she would understand his concern for her without needing seemingly trite words of comfort.

At the sound of his voice, Kaoru struggled and swallowed back her pain and tilted her head up, allowing her to take in Kenshin's face. She looked at him as if seeing him in a new light. "That's the first time you've ever called by my first name alone," she speculated with wonder.

Kenshin's breath seemed to back up in his chest, trapped. His only intent in chasing after her from Megumi's house had been to check on her, make sure she would be okay through whatever emotional demons had snuck up on her tonight.

But now, her face was tipped up at him, dusky blue eyes large and unable to hide anything in this moment. She was still in his arms, her hands gripping the sleeves of his pea coat. His voice came out deeper and huskier than intended, "I suppose it is the first time. Fancy that." He commanded himself to keep his tone light, prevent the tone of the situation from changing. _'You're just making sure she'll be okay._' Over and over in his head like a mantra, anything to keep him from focusing on how soft and approachable Kaoru was in this moment.

Something unidentifiable moved through Kaoru, causing all doubt and worry to fall away, if for just this one moment. The only thing here and now was Kenshin, holding her with such care. Kenshin, the man who had been rude to her the first time they collided ten years ago. Kenshin, who had thought to offer her a sunny daffodil a week ago. She inhaled deeply, her mind now clear of everything save for one purpose.

Kenshin's eyes widened as he felt her hand move from his arm to the nape of his neck. He could read clearly the intent reflected in her eyes. She was going to kiss him. Even as he felt himself respond and move forward to meet her kiss, rationale screamed through his mind. _'She's upset, she's not thinking! You can't do this, it's not right.' _

Their noses bumped into each other's.

Kaoru let out a laugh, a laugh that worked its way into Kenshin's system and cleared his mind clean as glass. "Let's try that again," she smiled at him with a tempting look that somehow managed to be guileless and coy all at once.

_'To hell with what's not right.'_ That was Kenshin's final thought as he took in the sight of Kaoru's face tipped towards his in invitation. He leaned in again, angling so they wouldn't bump noses this time.

Their lips met in the barest of kisses, his brushing experimentally against hers gently. Warmth moved through Kenshin as he kept the touch light, and somewhere in the back of his mind it occurred to him that he had never experienced this kind of hazy pleasure, quiet yet completely electrifying in its own sense.

 They stayed that way for a moment, tenuously locked in a kiss which beckoned more exploration down an unknown path, before Kenshin broke contact and pulled back slightly. He looked at her face, finding her darkened eyes betrayed nothing of what it was she was thinking or feeling.

It was with regret that Kenshin broke off that butterfly of a kiss. The intensity with which he wanted to kiss her again, more thoroughly this time, was almost overwhelming. However, even a lawyer couldn't put aside his convictions away forever. Kenshin wanted her, but under circumstances where she would be free of any feeling save for ones tied to him and not her past.

He sighed, and dropped his head so his forehead was touching Kaoru's. He still held her lightly.

She said nothing, but thoughts began to listlessly parade through her brain.

Kenshin didn't want her.

Once again, she fell short.

Once again…

She cleared her throat and pulled away from Kenshin, surprised when he only pulled her back. "Look, if you want to forget this happened, that's fine; it's probably for the best. If you don't want--"

Kenshin shook her ever so slightly, impatience creeping into his voice as he interrupted her. "No, I don't want to forget about this. And yes, I want to see where this goes, but now is not the time. Look at me, Kaoru," he grasped her chin in his hand so she'd have to meet his insistent eyes. "Kaoru, I want to get to know you, and hell, I just want you period, but not like this. Not when you're upset and--"

"Emotionally unstable?" this time Kaoru cut him off wryly. "I assure you Kenshin, I'm quite sound of mind right now. But yes, I am upset, so thanks for the chivalry. Besides, it's probably better this way, I don't have the time nor inclination for idiots or men in general." She tossed her words in his face, wishing for their usual banter to return so she wouldn't have to accept the intimate moment which had passed between them. She successfully pulled out of his arms this time, and started walking towards her apartment.

Kenshin fell into stride beside her, and forced himself to throw her a cocky grin, also unwilling to get into an awkward moment with her just right now. "Oh Dr. Kamiya, how I'll enjoy changing your mind." She met his grin with a grim "go to hell" smile, secretly glad they were back on more familiar territory in handling one another.

Kenshin walked Kaoru to her apartment, and the pair were relatively silent during the trip save for an occasional light round of repartee.

Reaching the door of the building, Kaoru turned to Kenshin, the lightheartedness leaving her eyes, and replaced by the sad and heaviness which had been instigated by the incident at the Sagaras' home.

"Kenshin," she began hesitantly, not knowing exactly what it was she was asking. "Would you mind staying with me...tonight?"

Kenshin put a light and friendly smile on his face, figuring he could handle the situation well by being a friend. "Got a couch I could crash on?"

Kaoru nodded, relieved that she hadn't gotten herself into a messier situation, and took out the key to her apartment. "I even have a floor which would do your hard head some good."

And now the man she had invited to spend the night on her couch was standing in the kitchen, pot of coffee in hand. Kaoru swallowed lightly, not sure how to approach Kenshin, considering everything that had happened last night.

Luckily, Kenshin had spent half the night restlessly pondering how to handle her, and wasn't about to fumble now.

"Take a seat and have some coffee. It makes waking up a whole lot easier," he spoke easily, gesturing to the coffee pot in hand.

Kaoru was relieved by his tone, but at the same time uncomfortable knowing what transpired the night before. And now Kenshin was standing in her kitchen.

The same Kenshin she initiated a kiss and thus _weirdness_ with.

Kaoru's relief was rapidly losing to consternation and a desire to crawl into a hole…away from Kenshin. "Um, I appreciate the gesture. I, uh--also appreciate you staying here last night. Um, ano…speaking of last night--" Kaoru's words tumbled forth messily. What was she even trying to say?

_'What is she trying to say?'_ It didn't take much of Kenshin's brain power to know this was leading to awkward territory very quickly. Before Kaoru could let out one more jumbled phrase, he spoke up, "You're cute when you're flustered, you know that?" He shot her a wide grin, anticipating her reaction.

_'Lord, when did I start looking forward to her getting mad at me?'_ Kenshin chose to ignore analyzing his newfound idiosyncrasy.

"I am not flustered!" Kaoru sputtered, redness rising to her cheeks. She began to contemplate the best way to safely disengage Kenshin's hand from the coffee and throw him out of her apartment and onto his pointy head.

Why did she even try to explain about last night, she didn't own him any explanation. _'Because there is nothing to explain, last night was just a fluke.'_ Kaoru silently told herself, ignoring a little voice inside annoyingly insisting Kaoru take a 15 minute break from wallowing in denial.

_'Forget about last night.'_ she told herself one more time, resolving to return things the way they were before Kenshin comforted her and made her have wonky impulses…like kissing him.

"Kenshin, thank you for looking out for me last night. I'm sure I've wasted enough of your time, so…" Kaoru forced her voice to frost up and sound detached, hoping he'd do the courteous thing and leave her so she could sulk in solitude.

Kenshin carefully set the pot of coffee down, and met Kaoru's mutinous eyes levelly, "Look, I'm not trying to irritate you," he smiled at the sound of her smirk, and continued. "Okay, so I'm only partly trying to irritate you, but seriously…I think if we move past the squabbling, you and I could be the most brilliant of friends." He flashed Kaoru his most charming smile, hoping to ease her from wanting him to leave.

Kaoru told herself his smile had no magnetic powers whatsoever, and decided her next words were because she was an adult, and adults compromised and made truces…when they didn't feel like throwing a tantrum. "All right Kenshin, would you like to have breakfast with me?"

"Sure."

"Great, you're cooking. My fridge is pretty well stocked with breakfast ingredients, which is pretty shocking if I may say so myself." Kaoru pulled mugs from the cupboard, anticipating her first caffeine rush of the morning. She poured Kenshin and herself a cup, breathing in the coffee's aroma deeply. "Mm…"

Kenshin looked at her with part amusement, part consternation. "Hmm, do you usually invite people for food and have them cook the meal? What if I'm terrible at cooking and--"

Kaoru slanted him a lazy look, "You should be grateful I'm not cooking. Let's just say you could make a case Megumi and I am not related by the difference in our cooking skills, or my lack thereof. I cut up people neater than I do food, so unless you want to die by mysterious omelet poisoning, you're cooking."

"Well I guess you're just lucky that I can cook, then."

An hour later, after a laughter filled preparation and consumption of a delicious meal, Kaoru leaned back in her chair and regarded Kenshin with satisfaction. "You can cook, I'm pleasantly surprised."

Kenshin grinned at his morning companion, figuring a full stomach wouldn't be too reluctant to go along with a certain plan he had hatched halfway through their meal. "And now it's your turn to pleasantly surprise me, wouldn't you say?"

Kaoru arose and started to clear the dishes from the table, precariously balancing them on top of each other and hoping she wouldn't have a not-so-unusual klutz attack on the way to the sink. "I suppose so. What did you have in mind?"  She shot him a sparkling look from her eyes and a coy grin gracing her mouth, adding a slight suggestive tone to her words.

The words no sooner left her mouth before Kaoru wished she could shovel them back in. 'Wait wait wait, that was just slightly flirtatious there. Remember the original plan! Kenshin: Buffoon. You: Mockerer of said buffoon, or at the very least, simple friend of the buffoon!' Kaoru shook her head mentally and promised herself she'd keep herself, and Kenshin, on safe ground from here on out. Making a beeline for the sink, she walked away from Kenshin.

She piled the dishes into the dishwasher, furiously planning how to go about pretending last night didn't happen.

Furiously planning how to deal with Kenshin.

Kaoru closed the door to the dishwasher, and forced her mind to shut up. She would take it all in stride, she figured. Resolved to keep things light, she decided to retrieve the remaining of the breakfast dishes and give Kenshin nothing more than friendly conversation. 'Maybe a friendly insult here and there' she smiled inwardly.

Turning on her heel to head back into the dining room for the rest of the dishes, Kaoru unexpectedly bumped into a solid, warm body. The small gasp of surprise she let out strangled itself as her breath caught in her throat.

Kenshin had quietly entered the kitchen and now stood in Kaoru's path. All thought and resolve fled her mind as he reached out to her and gently cupped her elbows with his hands, and drew her to him.

Kaoru's system gave a small jerk as she slid a look at him and registered how close they were. Any words Kaoru might have said turned to dust on her tongue as she looked into his eyes, wondrously trying to glean the indescribable meaning she found in them.

She hazily thought how she had never noticed until now that amber flecks lit throughout Kenshin's wonderfully odd purple eyes. "What are you doing?" Kaoru managed to question softly, caught between her meandering thoughts incited by Kenshin's fingers lightly stroking her arms and the reality of the man standing in front of her.

Kenshin spoke equally as softly, enjoying the smooth feel of her skin under his fingers, "I think I have the perfect idea of what you should do since I cooked you that fantastic breakfast." He watched her eyes blur ever so slightly as he skimmed his fingers gently up her arms.

"Oh." While Kaoru usually never seemed to have a loss of words handy when dealing with Kenshin, she now found herself unable to say, or think, much of anything.

Kaoru couldn't bring herself to break the gaze Kenshin had locked her in, nonetheless pull away from his slight hold on her. Somewhere in her mind she admitted she wasn't sure she even wanted to pull away. Unconsciously she swayed ever so slightly closer to Kenshin.

The red haired lawyer had planned to ask Kaoru to spend the day with him in leisure. Perhaps catch a movie, dinner, walk in the park…

But now, Kaoru was so close to him with unintentional invitation in her large, gorgeous blue eyes, Kenshin couldn't think past the one thing he so badly wanted to do every time they argued, laughed, or were just around one another. He gently pulled Kaoru even closer, slightly tightening his grip on her arms. Kenshin swallowed hard and hesitated a moment, waiting to see if she would pull out of his arms.

Kaoru just continued to watch him intently from underneath long lashes. Her tongue darted out to lick her lower lip unconsciously, whether it be from nervousness or anticipation.

Kenshin sucked in a breath at the sight of her moist lips, and his hesitation was easily crushed. He caught Kaoru's chin in his long fingers and tilted her face towards his.

Kaoru dizzily brought up her hands to Kenshin's shoulders. She didn't know who made the first move forwards, but it didn't matter as their lips finally met. Kaoru could only close her eyes and absorb every sensation as Kenshin's lips moved against hers in a firm yet gentle onslaught that was beyond words.

Kaoru had been kissed before, certainly. But the experience had never been so…empowering over every cell in her body. Tingles shot warmly through her body to the very bottom of her toes. The world fell away as the kiss trapped Kaoru in a glorious sensation of bright and moving colors behind her closed lids. Something warm sparked in her chest, as she absorbed the feel of Kenshin's lips moving warmly over hers.

Kenshin was equally as caught in the utterly sweet pleasure of their kiss. His hand moved from her waist to her hair, pulling her even closer to deepen the kiss. Somewhere in his mind it vaguely occurred to him that since Hiko had adopted him and given him a life, he had not truly wanted for anything. But now, he felt that he had found something he wanted to the point where it almost seemed vital to his being.

Kenshin very reluctantly and slowly broke the kiss. Like the night before, he kept his forehead on hers. But this time, he kept her firmly in his arms, ensuring Kaoru wouldn't be able to pull away, and she would know she was exactly where he wanted her to be.

"Kaoru, come and spend the day with me." He spoke quietly, but with an edgy tone colored with the urgency he felt with wanting to be with her.

Thoughts spun in Kaoru's head, still lost in what had just transpired between her and Kenshin. His violet eyes were gazing at her so intensely, as if she was the sole pinpoint of his focus and there was nothing else. Something pulled at her within, something that left her with a sense of longing she hadn't expected to feel ever again.

All medical logic and impracticality aside, Kaoru could have sworn her heart was in her throat. She opened her mouth to speak, but found she could only nod wordlessly.

Kenshin felt indescribable relief and joy at hearing her consent. He gave her a crooked but wide grin, "Let's go to the zoo and see the monkeys."

Kaoru could only open her mouth in that moment and laugh.

And as the mood around them lightened, Kenshin kissed her lightly on the nose. "And no smart ass comments from you about me and the monkeys."

This time, Kaoru did more than laugh. "Whatever, buffoon-head." With that, she gently disentangled herself from Kenshin's arms and headed to her room. "I'll go get my coat," she called from over her shoulder.

Kenshin watched her walk out of the kitchen. He leaned against the countertop and let out a sigh of contemplation and worry he had shielded from her.

What did he want from Kaoru? From the beginning it had been insults and banter. But last night, he found himself tangled with her on a ground he was far from sure-footed on.

As Kaoru's footsteps could be heard coming out of her bedroom, Kenshin pushed all thoughts from his head, and decided that while the tomorrow was hazy at best, today would be theirs to simply enjoy.

And perhaps, he could figure out what he wanted for himself.

A/N: Hmm, Kaoru and Aoshi? What happened there? Ahh, I haven't been to the zoo in years.

Here's the 38462937420th thank you to anyone who is reading this. My gratitude if you drop me a review =)

Here's to getting the next chapter out-

-Pav


End file.
